dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batcave
The cave is sometimes powered by a nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydro-electric generator made possible by an underground river. Batman later incorporated safeguards against earthquakes and even a potential nuclear catastrophe, outfitting the cave as a virtual bomb shelter or an enhanced panic room. Batman: Cataclysm Rumor has it, that the world's last Lazarus Pit was constructed inside the Batcave, although the validity of this claim is suspect. Batcave II When Dick Grayson left for college, Bruce Wayne decided he no longer wished to remain at Wayne Manor — feeling that the house was now too big for just him and Alfred. He closed Wayne Manor, relocated to a penthouse suite at the Wayne Foundation Building and had the original Batcave sealed up. Beneath the Wayne Foundation Building was another, albeit smaller, cave which came to be known as Batcave II. This surrogate Batcave was connected to the original cave via an old abandoned subway tunnel that had been partially constructed during the 1930s, but was never completed and never connected to the main subway line. This Batcave had very much the same facilities as the original, and also contained an exact replica of the study in Wayne Manor where Bruce first got the inspiration to become the Caped Crusader. The secret entrance for the Batmobile to this cave was via a hidden tunnel in an empty warehouse owned by Wayne, located in a nearby cul-de-sac called Finger Alley. Wayne had all of his equipment, as well as his mementos, transported from the original cave to the second. When Wayne decided to return to Wayne Manor, he sealed off the second cave and returned his equipment and mementos to the original. Backup Batcaves Following his return at the end of KnightsEnd and the subsequent events of Zero Hour, Bruce passed on the mantle of the Bat to Dick Grayson, now Nightwing. During that time, Bruce set up various emergency Batcaves across Gotham that only he knows about. This was due to the fact that Bane was able to find and get the drop on Bruce when he was at his weakest. One known Batcave, Batcave North, is located underneath Arkham Asylum — its existence unknown to both staff and inmates — and was used during the No Man's Land incident. It remains unknown as to whether it is still there following that iteration's destruction. Miscellaneous Memorabilia: Three memorabilia items often seen in the cave are a defunct full-size mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex, an equally large U.S. penny and a Joker playing card. The T. rex comes from an adventure on "Dinosaur Island"; Batman #35 the penny was originally a trophy from Batman's encounter with a penny-obsessed villain named The Penny Plunderer Other "keepsakes" in the cave include Two-Face's original coin, Deathstroke's sword , the shroud of the Mad Monk, and over-sized bowling ten-pins. There is also a glass case display of Jason Todd's Robin costume as a memorial to him, with the epitaph "A Good Soldier". Barbara Gordon's Batgirl suit was also kept on display until she recovered from her paralysis, and returned to action. Following the death of Damian Wayne, his Robin costume was kept on display, like the others. However, Damian's display case was smashed by Batgirl, during a heated argument over Batman's handling of his grief. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Alfred Pennyworth * Batman * Batman/Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) * Robin * Harold Allnut | Notes = * Before the Batcave was envisioned, the Batmobile, Batplane etc. were stored in non-descript places. One example is shown in Batman versus the Vampire: Part One (Detective Comics Vol 1 31, September 1939), which describes Batman's new Batgyro as being kept in "a secret hangar known only to himself". * The Batcave first appeared in the ''Batman'' serial (as the "Bat's Cave"). It was adapted into the comics by writer Bill Finger. * In Earth-51 continuity, the Batcave was known as the "Bat-Bunker". It was here that a dimension-hopping Jason Todd first assumed the guise of Red Robin. | Trivia = * Alfred Pennyworth feeds the bats. They prefer free-range corn-fed chicken goujons, gently fried in extra virgin olive oil. With chives, sir. * There have been many critiques over the display cases in the comics; fans saying that Stephanie Brown's Robin costume should also be displayed beside Jason Todd's and Barbara Gordon's costumes to commemorate her death during War Games. It was later retconned that Batman never put a memorial up because he had doubts about whether Stephanie was truly dead. | Links = * * Movie Poop Shoot Article on Batman, including a Batcave section * So When Did That Happen? from The BATMAN Magazine On The Web * Batman Timeline from Bravepages.Com }} Category:Batman Category:Locations Category:Headquarters